Love's Journey
by VictoriaTheDeathGod
Summary: Samantha, a human turned Espeon, is on a hunt for answers with her ever faithful partner, Flare the Vulpix. Whereas Grovyle is on a similar hunt, only for five Time Gears that have the power to harness the flow of time itself. With the Temporal Tower crumbling, the time is going out of whack, and the world as we know it is on a terrible path, can the clock be turned back?


**AN: I forget what was said in this game exactly but I remember major parts in the plot. So basically I'll be making up the majority of the dialogue myself so please no bashing. There are going to be some alterations I'm not going to tell you what so you'll have to read it to find out. There is a pairing in this story; Grovyle x Hero, I think that there is a bond between the two, just because the hero can't remember it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. **

Chapter one, Storm at Sea

"Hold on!" Came the desperate cry.

"I'm trying!" Was the equally alarmed response.

"Just a little longer!" Pleading tones were mixed with sheer terror.

"I'm slipping!" The startling realization hit like a ton of bricks.

"NO!" There was complete horror and absolute fright as the two were torn away from each other.

The waves below buffered the shoreline, tearing at the cliff and beach like it was trying to pull the land down into the ocean's icy depths. Thunder booms, seemingly shaking the air at the volume it rang, lightning flashes violently illuminating the Sharpedo carved into the side of the rock face eerily, another flash and the world whitens out completely.

**(The hero's point of view)**

I groan softly as I roll over, the sand underneath me shifting as I attempt to move. Wait, sand?I crack open my purple eyes and note that I'm indeed on a beach. I can feel my eyes close as I slowly slip back into unconsciousness, my last thought being 'I'm on a beach, but why?'

**(Cuts to in front of Wigglytuff's Guild)**

"It's time for me to be brave. Okay, I can do this"

A small Vulpix paced in front of a building shaped like a Wigglytuff, trying to muster up the courage to enter it. The tent didn't look all that intimidating, why was she so fearful of it? "Yeah, how hard can it be?" she scoffed

Cautiously, she stepped forwards onto a grate set into the ground, intent to continue walking when a sharp called, "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

Another voice thrice the volume asked "Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

"The footprint's Vulpix's! The footprint's Vulpix's!" was the response, the whole conversation seemingly emanating from beyond the grate.

Completely shocked the little Vulpix sprang clean off the grate and sprinted a good five meters away before stopping to gasp for the breath that had been jolted out of her.

"Oh why am I so scared?" she demands, talking it herself, she puts a small chunk of what looked like a rock on the ground. Closer examination revealed a spirally pattern, much like a flower, was carved into the flat top of what was definitely not just a rock.

"I thought that holding my personal treasure would give me courage, ugh why am I such a cowered?" With that she scoops up the stone fragment and walks off, presumably to her 'happy place'.

"Did you see what that wimp had?" Came a sinister voice with ill intent etched into every syllable.

"Yeah, it looked like it could be worth something" Another voice deems, just as dark as the one before it, the only difference being it was slightly screechy. "You wanna nab it?"

"You bet I do, besides what is that wimp gonna do about it?"

**(At the beach, Vulpix's Point of view)**

Why am I such a chicken? I pad over the sand before dropping to my belly, "I always come here when I feel bad for myself" I speak but not to anyone in particular. "When the weathers nice the Krabby come out to blow bubbles" said bubbles were gliding over the water, glinting in the orange-pink light given off by the sunset. "No matter how many times I see this sight it never fails to steal my breath" a wistful sigh "So beautiful"

Something catches my eye, that's weird, it's not like anyone to leave anything out. Pulling myself to my feet and shaking off sand, I walk over and nearly have a heart attack. Laying there was another Pokemon! I sprint over to her flinging sand up behind me carelessly "Hey are you alright?" not even a twitch. Beginning to panic, I look her over for any injuries that could be hiding under her light purple fur, the dried salt that clung to her hair told me that she'd washed up on shore. "Hey!" I howl in one of her velvet ears "Can you hear me?!"

(**Hero's Point of View)**

I groan softly and roll over onto my side curling up in a ball shaking horribly. "Are you okay?" A timid voice floats through my pounding head.

I force myself to my quaking legs before lifting my head to meet the amber eyes of a female Vulpix "I'll be fine"

"That's a relief" the Vulpix decides "my name's Flare, what's yours?"

"Samantha" Wait, what?! That Vulpix... just spoke to me?! "I must have hit my head harder than I though I did" I mumble under my breath. The Vulpix, now known as Flare, looks at me in concern.

"Do you need a doctor? Because we're not far from town."

I sigh softly "I'm loosing it, I'm having a conversation with a Vulpix named Flare"

"Why are you 'loosing it'" she asked confused, "and what's wrong with my name?" she shot me a mild glare and I swallow.

"I'm kind of shocked that I'm talking to a Pokemon, and there is no problem with your name, I think it suits you." I respond, feeling odd for having to explain it to her.

"Why are you surprised that we're talking to each other?"

"Because I'm a human"

Flare stared at me before laughing at me "You? A human?" She asked between gasps of breath "Yeah right"

I shoot her an unimpressed look "I'm a human." I repeat "You're a Vulpix. And we're talking. On a beach" I say calmly, though I felt a twinge of annoyance

"Well, you look like a normal Espeon to me" she decides as she walks a slow circle around me, checking me over "And you are a liar for telling me you are a human when you're clearly a Pokemon"

"I'm a WHAT?!" I bark sharply circling around like I was chasing my tail, which I'd just discovered I had. True to her word I was an Espeon, as Flare had said "No way. There's just no. Freaking. Way"

Flare sat watching me in confusion, I could practically hear her question; she didn't know what she was? "So you really thought you were a human?" She asked skeptically

"Yes, but I'm apparently an Espeon" I sigh, sitting back on my newly found haunches, I'd been certain that I was a human so why wasn't I?

"Well then, I'm sorry for calling you a liar and for doubting you" She apologizes "The number of bad Pokemon have been rising, you have to be careful who you trust, it's just not safe these days"

"It's alright" Before I could ask where we where, or even ask why Pokemon were going bad, Flare was thrown aside and a smallish stone-like thing fell to the sand as she was tossed away. My maternal instincts kicked in and I jumped in front of the fallen Vulpix, landing in a defensive stance, I lowered my head and a rough growl rumbled threw my throat.

A Zubat swooped in and snatched up the fallen item and flew back to the side of a Koffing "I got it" he squealed.

From behind me Flare let out a soft whimper "That's my private treasure"

"Yeah" The Koffing laughed "what you gonna do about it?"

Flare didn't respond.

"That's right, you're too big of a coward to get it back" The Zubat retorted, it was clear to me that he was enjoying Flare's fear. "Come on Koffing" With that the duo pass us and enter a cave, my hypersensitive ears could hear their cruel taunts and laughs.

However, they were not my immediate concern "Flare? Flare are you okay?" The small fire-type sniffed, her amber eyes were filled with tears "Flare?"

"My personal treasure" she whimpers, tears sliding down her cheeks "It means everything to me and" another sniffle "they took it"

"Shh" I soothe softly, helping the smaller Pokemon to her paws "Everything's going to be alright" I lift a paw and gently wipe away her tears, "we'll get it back" She let out a small choked sob and I wrap my tail around her as she cries into my fur, the more she sobbed, the angrier I got, how could anyone be so cruel?

Her cries soon died to hiccups and sniffles, "What am I going to do?" she asks, it was clear that she was still extremely distressed "My treasure means everything to me"

"That's easy" I respond, she looks up at me in question "we go in there" I motion to the cave with a flick of my ear "we teach those tactless fools not to mess with us" I watch Flare's eyes widen on shock at the underlying rage in my tone, "and we get you're treasure back" I finish my sentence.

"You really mean it?"

"Flare" I look into the Pokemon's amber eyes "I wouldn't lie to you, you're my friend and I was raised honestly, now come on" I walk into the cave, Flare sticking close to my flank. I found a staircase after a couple turns, a Kabuto hissed at us and poor Flare nearly jumped out of her fur. A firm tackle into a wall courtesy of my tail knocked it out.

We went through three more levels, finding a staircase, taking down any Pokemon that challenged us, and picking up gold and oran berries. when we hit the bottom, Flare and I were stronger than we were when we came in. Sure enough Koffing and Zubat were there, laughing it up.

"Those wimps are so wimpy!" Zubat cackled

"Yeah taking this thing was a cinch" Koffing responds

Their mocking wasn't making me the most pleased, quiet the contrary, really, I was fuming. Now, I knew for some reason I can't remember, that when I was angry, it was smart to give me what I wanted and skip town. My ears flick back and my hackles rise, a low throaty snarl rolled from low in my chest as I bear my teeth. "Hey!" Flare barks "Give me back my treasure!"

I feel a morbid sense of amusement as both of the poison types whirl around to come face to face with two thoroughly enraged Pokemon. I feel my psychic powers course through the red jewel in my head, my eyes bled an electric blue as I mentally prepare myself for the fight.

The crooks recovered from their momentary surprise "'Treasure'?" Koffing asked "Well looks like this thing might be worth more than we thought"

"Yeah" Zubat deems "Let's sell it"

"'Sell it'?" Flare demands "No you're going to give it back to me!"

Zubat screeched shrilly, "if you want it fight for it!"

And thus we fought.

I tackle Koffing to the ground and bite him, my teeth sinking deeply into the balloonish Pokemon. A shrill squeal makes my jump out of the way as Flare threw Zubat on top of Koffing and with a critical hit to her scratch, the bat Pokemon was down for the count. Throwing caution to the wind, I pounce on the weakened Koffing, intent on finishing the fight off when I get a face full of toxic gas. I stumble back my eyes watering and my mind reeling, I was barely aware that Flare had called my name desperately.

I shake off the attack, (though I still had a severely poisoned status) and with a fierce growl I charge the Koffing and land a firm tackle to the center of the bite mark I'd inflicted, the impact of my attack sent the purple Pokemon into a stalactite and he slid to the white sand that had been churned up.

"Owowow" Koffing whined

"Ugh" Zubat groaned "We've been roughed up"

"I'll take this" I dart forwards and pull Flare's treasure from one of Zubat's claws "Here Flare" I pass the item to the Vulpix who happily accepted it back

"Thanks Samantha" Flare says "Now let's get outta here"

We turn to the exit and I look over my shoulder at the two thoroughly beaten bandits "Remember you two" I spat "If you mess with Flare or anyone else for that matter, I'll hunt you down and make you wish you had never met me" With that I turn and follow Flare up out of the cave.

The sunlight, though not exactly harsh, made my head throb worse, I shake it off though, pegging it down as exhaustion. "Thank you Samantha" Flare said, her eyes shining with gratitude "I never would have gotten my treasure back by myself"

"Anytime" I respond coolly "But if you don't mind me asking, what it your treasure?"

The small stone was plopped onto the sand between Flare and I "This is my treasure, I call it my Relic Fragment. It may look like rubbish but look closely, see that inscription?"

Sure enough, when I lean in to get a closer look, a flowery design was etched into the flat top. "Neat"I decide

"I've always been into legends and lore, the very idea that there are treasures beyond my wildest dreams gives me chills" Flare shudders furthering her statement "This Relic Fragment fits in somewhere, and I want to be the one to solve it's mysteries"

"Well why don't you?"

"Because I'm too big of a coward to become part of an exploration team" Flare sighed, "before I met you I went to the local exploration club and I chickened out before I could join... Hey I have an idea! Why don't we make an exploration team together? I'm sure we can do it!"

I found myself staring into hopeful amber eyes. I don't exactly have a place to go, nor do I know what to do next, what could it hurt to hang around Flare for a bit? Maybe I can figure out who, or what I am by forming an exploration team with her. It's the easiest way for me to get information on my situation and besides the point, Flare and do make a good team. "Sure, I don't have a place to go and besides, it sounds like fun!"

_And so, Flare and Samantha formed an Exploration team. This turned out to be their very first step into many fantastic realms of adventure that await their arrival. _

**AN: That is the first chapter so hooray *waves arms in the air before hunching over* that was ****exhausting. I hope you like it! Read and review if you want more! (I'm going to keep writing regardless but it would still be nice.) As you can tell, i am changing some things around like the fact that I'm using Pokemon that aren't available for the Hero and her Partner. Now I need to think up a good team name, any ideas are much appreciated so feel free to give me any ideas you might have. Anyways, I'll hopefully see you next chapter. **


End file.
